


Hands Off

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Caring Dean Winchester, Cute, Dean is a Softie, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Dean doesn't understand the problem.Sam gets hurt, he fixes it.What's the issue?





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is in poor quality lol. Sorry, but still enjoy.

Sam was thirteen when Dean killed the kitchen chair in the motel room.

Well, you can't exactly kill what's _not_ alive, but you get the idea. The damn thing was completely destroyed to pieces, scattered all around the place. The reason, you ask? That's simple: it hurt Sam. Yeah, exactly. Sam was just waking up, not really looking where he was going at the time. Dad was out hunting, leaving him and Dean there in that shitty motel in that shitty town. Anyways, the chair wasn't very safe to begin with, and it gave Sam a splinter.

And then Dean came home not long after, carrying a bag of food for them. He saw Sam nursing his minor wound, and sprung into big brother mode immediately. Everything was forgotten about in that moment. Sam tried to play it off; it didn't really hurt that bad. Dean, however, was not very convinced. He had Sam stay in the bathroom, and when he shut the door, Dean went into the kitchen, and picked up the chair.

He slammed it on the floor several times, demolishing it, throwing all over the room. Sam stayed in the bathroom, confused by the noise, and slightly worried. After minutes of waiting, the door opened up, and Dean's smiling face popped in. His forehead was glistening with sweat, and he seemed out of breath.

"Let's eat, Sammy."

****

When Sam turned twenty-three, Dean keyed someone's car.

It sounds childish, and yeah, it really was, but looking back on it now, Sam sees that it was a little bit funny. It was after a hunt. They were a little banged up. Sam had hit his knee, and Dean was cut on his side and needed stitches. They had paid for a room in a nice hotel this time. Credit card fraud gets you far, kid. Dean had to half-carry Sam through the lobby, earning some looks from a few people.

There was a man that passed them, clearly rich, older than them, always on the phone. He nearly ran them down yesterday on their way out of the building. Back to the point, he headed into the elevator Dean was trying to get Sam to; he didn't want him to take the stairs. He was hurting for God's sake! Still, the rich prick didn't hold the elevator, and smirked right at Sam before the doors closed.

The next day, Dean sat in the driver's seat, grinning hard from ear to ear. Sam had noticed, and asked him what was wrong. Dean just pointed across the lot, telling him to watch and see. Sam followed his gaze, watching the rich guy come out of the hotel with his bags, still on the phone. When he noticed his car, he screamed. Someone had keyed it up pretty bad, leaving a few words behind in the bright red convertible.

_Don't be a dick!_

****

Sam had just turned thirty-five when Dean almost murdered Castiel.

Honestly, it was innocent. Sam was having fun. It was the greatest time he had ever had since...well, _ever!_  Dean held a surprise mini-party for him in the bunker, sending him on a scavenging hunt for items that held no real meaning. Most of their acquaintances were there, including their frenemy Crowley. Drinks were involved, and soon enough, everyone was a little tipsy.

Dean was kissing Sam, telling him how much he loved him, wishing him a happy birthday. He whispered all of the filthy things he was gonna do to him after everyone  left. It made Sam blush.

Cass started doing party tricks to entertain them all, but during one of his tricks, his Angel Blade slipped out of his sleeve, and nearly impaled Sam. He bled a little, shrugging off the mild pain on his arm, but Dean wasn't having it. He tried to kill Cass, and he almost succeeded had Sam not stopped him.

Needless to say, the party was over after that, and everyone left. Sam looked at Dean, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Dean grinned sheepishly.

"What? I love you."

****

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! That never happened!"

"Maybe not in the way _you_  remember, but I remember exactly what happened."

"Whatever, Sammy."

"Do I need to list the less extreme ones?"

"Go ahead."

"You put glue in one of my classmate's gym shoes."

"You said he pulled your hair."

"You put a thumbtack on my English teacher's chair."

"Well, she gave you a B on your essay. You deserved an A."

"Okay. You locked me in our room for an entire day."

"Um, hello!? You almost got killed by a ghost. Clearly, you're accident prone, and need my protection."

"Dean, you are just so--"

"Adorable?"

"Just--"

"Handsome beyond recognition?"

"You--"

"Crazy in love, and devoted to you heart and soul?"

"Er...yeah. That."

"Love you too, Sammy. Come here."


End file.
